


Захваченный страстью

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Кончить, не издав ни звука, – миф или суровая реальность шиноби?





	Захваченный страстью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [floated on heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236101) by [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch). 



– Ни звука! – выдохнул Какаши Ируке на ухо. Тон был серьезным – четким и командирским, так что Ирука замер – молча и неподвижно.  
Теперь он тоже их услышал: преследователи пробирались за ними по снегу, далеко не так тихо, как могли бы. Ирука прикинул, надежно ли они с Какаши замели свои следы, естественным ли выглядит накиданный ими снег или не очень. Воображение упорно подкидывало ему неряшливые отпечатки ног, ведущие прямо к их укрытию на краю поляны, хотя он прекрасно знал, что ничего такого нет.  
К ним приближались четверо; трое носили перечеркнутый протектор Ветра, а четвертый опустил вязаный капюшон так низко, что, наверное, только свои ноги и видел. К снегу они явно привыкли еще меньше, чем Ирука с Какаши, и выглядели не очень-то бодро. Ирука бы рассмеялся, но шуметь было нельзя. Он спиной чувствовал смех Какаши – беззвучный. Они прижимались друг к другу вплотную, потому что укрытие было удачным, но не слишком большим.  
Преследователи прошли мимо, затем остановились, и Ирука задержал дыхание. Они обменялись парой тихих слов, оглянулись и начали есть! У них был целый лес, чтобы передохнуть и освежиться, а они решили остановиться именно здесь! Так близко, что Ирука плевком бы до них достал.  
Рука Какаши лежала на груди Ируки, словно удерживая его в неподвижности. Затем ладонь скользнула вбок, под плащ, под застежки жилета и вновь замерла на груди, прямо над сердцем. Пальцы у Какаши были теплыми, а ладонь, затянутая в перчатку, ощущалась просто тканью. «Может, ему всего лишь захотелось погреться, – с присущими ему логичностью и спокойствием подумал Ирука. – Сегодня холодно».  
Какаши шевельнул пальцем, задев сосок, и так затвердевший от низкой температуры и адреналина, и принялся медленно потирать его, двигаясь туда-сюда – не очень сильно давя, но задавая ровный уверенный ритм.  
Ирука не издал ни звука. Он даже не двинул Какаши локтем в солнечное сплетение, хотя ох, как хотелось! Мужики снаружи пустили по кругу фляжку с водой и начали приглушенно обсуждать, что стоит пойти на запад, потому что их цели, скорее всего, направляются к реке. Какаши согнул палец и принялся дразнить сосок Ируки кончиком ногтя, и это ощущение прокатилось по всему его телу до самых пяток и обратно. Ирука с силой закусил губу. Чистой воды безумие. Это было опасно, безответственно и безнравственно по самой сути.  
Что, в общем, прекрасно описывало их с Какаши отношения.  
Теперь к делу приступили два пальца. Сигналы от ногтей, царапающих кожу через ткань водолазки, поступали прямо в мозг, и отмахнуться от них было невозможно. Ирука начал уговаривать себя, что он нечувствителен к такой ласке, вообще и в принципе, что его соски никогда не отзываются на прикосновения, что с таким же успехом Какаши мог трогать его, ну, за локоть.  
Но тут же понял, что Какаши, наверное, мог бы ласкать и локоть, пока Ирука бы не кончил. Не то чтобы он возражал, просто не в такой же ситуации! Но он был опытным шиноби. И умел переносить пытки. Просто как-то не представлял, что придется бороться с самим же собой.  
Рука на груди медленно шевельнулась, и Ирука несколько долгих секунд успел порадоваться, прежде чем мозолистый и покрытый шрамами большой палец Какаши нащупал второй сосок. Тут ему пришлось прикусить уже язык, чтобы не закричать, потому что левый-то сосок был чувствительным, а уж правый!..  
Ирука не откинулся на Какаши и не застонал в голос. Он даже не перенес вес на другую ногу, чтобы штаны не так давили. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на четырех шиноби снаружи, чтобы суметь узнать их при следующей встрече – не только по лицам, но и по повадкам, даже того, в уродливом вязаном капюшоне. А Какаши дышал ему в шею. Проходя сквозь маску, дыхание рассеивалось, так что дуновение почти не ощущалось, а вот разница температур – о да! От постоянной смены тепла и холода у Ируки мурашки пошли по коже. Вроде бы такая ерунда, да и большой палец Какаши, потирающий сосок, это тоже ни о чем, это можно полностью проигнорировать… Вот только все его тело уже пылало.  
Один из преследователей набросал прутиком на снегу карту – всего несколько линий, потом стер их ладонью, когда остальные кивнули. Ирука этого не видел. Он широко раскрытыми глазами пристально смотрел в одну точку, а когда наконец моргнул, по щекам потекли слезы, невыразимо горячие для холодной кожи. Он был до боли возбужден. Когда все кончится, Какаши ждет страшная расправа.  
Любое прикосновение к правому соску казалось непереносимым. От соска к члену словно шла тугая нить, вибрирующая в такт мельчайшим движениям пальца Какаши. Шиноби в вязаном капюшоне убрал остатки еды и сложил ладони вместе, сказав что-то, отчего остальные засмеялись, и Ирука вяло осознал, что не слышал ни звука, что он уже за гранью, что все его тело полностью подчинено ощущениям, которые дарит ему Какаши, а стоять тихо и неподвижно, пока его подвергают пытке невозможным удовольствием, – жизненно необходимо.  
Преследователи собрались уходить. Какаши чуть повернул руку, зажал правый сосок Ируки между большим и указательным пальцами – и сжал.  
Ирука кончил в штаны, и перед глазами все расплылось белым – его личная метель.  
Он обмяк, и Какаши пришлось чуть его поддержать.  
– Вот ведь упрямый! – прошептал Какаши.  
Поляна была пуста. Ирука покачал головой, по-прежнему одурманенный.  
– Какаши…  
– Ну что, пошли? – бодро заявил тот. – Надо спешить. Пришел наш черед их выслеживать!


End file.
